Imprisoned Kitsune
by chibisrule943
Summary: In the kingdom of Fire in the capital Konoha, the ruler wanders the forest and finds a desirable find.. Now Being beta'ed by Hmmyaoi. Being Re-done
1. Prologue

Summary: In the kingdom of Fire in the capital Konoha, the ruler wanders the forest and finds a desirable find...

Pairing: Itanaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: There will be yaoi –boy x boy- later on

Beta: Hmmyaoi

--

Prologue: Two Worlds

--

In a land of tales there lays a boundary between humans and demons. The demons have taken to shadow and night, ruling the forests and keeping to themselves. The humans however have slowly taken over the land; each land formed into kingdoms and was ruled by one being. The Kings duty was simple: keep the peace between the races and the harmony of the land. If this being failed to do so then they were sworn to sit by and see it fall to its own destruction. No one believed a king would do this but what of it? Perhaps they can be true villains like the demons they despised and watch the worlds fall.

Who Are the true monsters the Kings or the demons?

--

When the kingdoms of the land; Lightning, Wind, Fire, Earth, Tea, Wave, and River, and the dozen or so smaller ones, which were all ruled by the seven Kings. A great peace known as 'See no Demon' happened. During this long period of one hundred years the human race and their rulers built up a large and powerful force that could even harm what documents were left of the epic battles over the demons. The lands were always at peace with one another for those hundred years, that was until _he_ was crowned King in Fire Country.

Uchiha Itachi...

The young Uchiha was very different than the previous kings of fire who were all fair yet strict. Itachi was downright cruel and some dared to say 'the devil with beauty wrapping.' Throughout Itachi's life the land, behind the Kings, Fugaku, back formed plans to have the young prince killed. To rid the land of a demon wrapped in human skin.

But then when the servants of the castle came screaming down the village of Konoha, the capital at the time, everyone's heart froze. The royal family had been murdered...all but two that is.

Uchiha Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi.

At the time Sasuke had only been eight when his mother was found drowned in the bath, his father hanging off the balcony, his uncle and aunt stabbed repeatedly, his favorite cousin with his neck snapped. Frightened the young raven cried for so long that he eventually lost all tears, unable to cry anymore, like a doll. Itachi had been the one to find his brother, sitting in a corner, with tear trails down his face. It had been Itachi who had told the guard and the guard who had told the savants who had fled. Itachi had been thirteen, a man in his home country and rightful heir to the throne. At first no one opposed the new king's acceptance still dazed over the murder.

No one said or questioned him until everything started changing on them. The laws were harsh, bone breaking, the taxes ripping their money from their pockets leaving them with little to care for their families or themselves for that matter. In protest people formed rebellions but were silenced by the Kings guard almost within seconds of forming. There was no one to stop this cruel rule.

But there were the demons living in shadow...and their king. The famous Yellow Flash, Minato no Namikaze,The pure fox of the demon race.

And there was his son, formed by the love he shared with another demon, Kushina, his beautiful vixen queen. She had died soon after she pushed her small child out from between her legs, her lower body dead already even before she had pushed the baby out. With some of her strength she forced herself to say awake, to see the creature she had been carrying for so long now.

He took her breath away almost at once. His sun like hair that glinted in the shadows, his azure eyes that were that of the sky she had been in love with for so long and could not see anymore. The tan skin that held the delicate creature together tinted with pink, its cheeks flaming as air rushed in and out of its body. The baby opened its eyes and looked at her in bewilderment and shock, almost as if he hadn't realized he was free and able to mate himself. Her beautiful baby boy...Minato's heir...Naruto...

Namikaze Naruto

She closed her emerald eyes after staring at her baby for a so very long, suddenly exhausted enough to realize she was fighting the inevitable. Minato would care for the baby, show it love. Confident that the baby would be loved and cared for she let her mind drift into death's surprisingly warm embrace.

After at least ten minutes after her passing the Minato rushed in to see his dead wife completely ignoring the whimpering newborn. The entire time he looked at her he sobbed quietly his while the small baby boy wailed at him, wanting attention at long last. It never came to the baby from his father.

It was his uncle, Kyuubi no Kitsune, walking in silently after his father who had payed attention to him. Before he was even a day old Naruto had been taken out to see the world, against many maids pleads. He was shown everything in his nursery, and most importantly told 'I love you'. Kyuubi loved and cherished him to no end, playing and spoiling him as if he were not a nephew but a grandchild the way his father should be treating him.

For many months after his son killed his wife, Minato took to his room, only coming out for occasional events and meetings with the elders. As the seventh month passed with no change, Kyuubi took the liberty of snapping the king back into reality.

"Minato get your head out of your sorrow and do something useful or you'll miss out on your son's life. Kushina was a remarkable woman and you should be happy that she did her best to bring Naruto into this world. For you to love and care for." Kyuubi's harsh but kind words did what Minato needed. They gave him a purpose to keep pushing forward, to protect his land and kingdom and more importantly his son.

--

Tell me if you like this version better. I know I enjoyed it quite more than the old one. It wasn't scrambled up like the one I made due to the desktop being a crappy word program.

_Chow for now, Yc _


	2. Chapter 2

yo people this is chibisrule943 giving you your present for christmas applause you can thank me later as i write my story for my loyal fans. thanks for all that reviewed and hope you enjoy the chapter cause it's for you. right now i'm typing it in my laptop cool but hope it turns out great.

chibisrule943: ... ITACHI, NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?

( itachi walks in with a leash around naruto's neck)

chibisrule943: ...

itachi: what

chibisrule943:why is naruto in a leash?

itachi: the story said he belonged to me

chibisrule943: IDIOT!! naruto doesn't belong to you now, thats later, you haven't even met yet.

itachi:oh, thats why i didn't get my lines

naruto: let me go...please.

itachi: (looks at leash) no

chibisrule943: whatever

**disclamer: i do not own naruto or any other anime sobs**

**warning:story may contain boy on boy action in later chapters.**

chibisrule943: ...hm well itachi take the leash off for now and practice your lines.

itachi: fine (smirk) but naru-chan will be mine soon evil laughter.

chibisrule943: ...ok i'll take naruto with me for now(shoos itachi away) wow.

naruto: thanks yasmine-sama.

chibisrule943: Its yc or chibisrule943-sama here

naruto: oops i mean yc-sama

chibisrule943:good now let the story begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1: danger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(forest of chimes)

the forest was buzzing with life as the day began with a certain blonde-fox prince roaming the demon kingdom of his father, kyubi.'' naruto what are you doing'' asked a brown-haired wolf with a scar on his nose. The prince looked up at his caretaker with a grin '' hi, iruka-sensei, i'm just going to the lake for a swim'' waving his fox tails in glee. iruka hesitated for a minute before replying '' ok, naruto, but come back after your swim to the palace.'' the gold fox ran in circles ''yatta'' naruto pranced down the forest path with animals praising him and giving him thier best greetings while on the dirt path that will surely lead him to the lake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(sharingan palace)

in the far end of konoha kingdom, stood the sharingan palace, home of the devil himself and his poor little brother. The palace was an amazing sight to behold, with beautiful stain-glass windows and silk carpets only the families of royalty could afford. though the palace was beautiful, not many people visited in fear of the king itachi's punishment, who was really bored today in his throne. itachi sat in the throne thinking how foolish he was to kill his father , if all you had to do as king is sit and answer stupid questions... oh how his father must be taunting him in his place of rest.'' sasuke, are thier any meetings today'' asked itachi in a monotone voice. sasuke scowled '' no aniki.'' itachi stood up from the throne and walked towards the door.'' good, i'll be out for a while, little brother,so watch yourself '' said itachi before walking out. sasuke stuck out his middle finger and quickily muttered '' stupid aniki.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with naruto)

the young fox demon was enjoying his walk towards the spring as his friends visited him and chatted a bit before departing. one things for sure , naruto was glad that his friends could never see him naked in his human form. for some reason naruto was scared of people in his human form while he was naked, to him, he felt more vulnerable and exposed like that, not a feeling he wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(stone path)

itachi hated going out in public, because woman would try to latch onto him ( keywords try). when they got near him he would give them a death glare that would definatly put his father to shame. the thing was itachi needed some excitement , and that entertainment was torture. itachi wandered down the stone path contemplating on what to do, not really caring where he walked to , arriving at a small spring. itachi bent down to get a sip of water, when he spotted golden fur as gold as his throne and the suns brightness, itachi froze and swiftly hid behind a bush. finally, itachi saw the full version of what he saw, it was a fox , but not just any fox, a nine-tailed fox demon. itachi smirked , he had know found his source of entertainment, and being an uchiha he always got what he want. itachi gazed at the fox thinking of ways to torture it, when suddenly the fox glowed bright yellow , slowly transforming. the fox's fur disapated leaving hair only on its head and other places humans had covered, since it was turning into one. to itachi the now human fox boy had hair more marvelous than its fur orignally, also it still had its fox tails and ears. taking the shape of a human didn't really surprise itachi since he's seen it before, but the boy's sapphire colored eyes sure did. the young fox-prince still had not noticed itachi and slowly walked into the warm springs comforting waters, slowly singing a tune his father told him about.

his mom sang beautifully when she was alive, which is how he got his singing voice and the many demons asking to court him and have him as thier mate. itachi was so entranced in the song he accidently stepped on a nearby branch, silenting the angelic song. '' w-w- who's th-there'' stuttered naruto looking left and right for the source of noise. itachi smirked at the kitsune's fear, _oh how he was going to enjoy torturing the naive kitsune_, itachi could almost hear the kitsune's heart beat showing exactly how scared the fox really was. itachi decided it was time to reaveal himself and walked out still sporting that arrogant smirk on his face scaring naruto even more. '' w-w-what d-d-do you want, h-h-human?" naruto stuttered. '' you'' itachi stated. naruto shivered even more '' NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, IRUKA, KAKASHI, HELP!'' yelled out naruto transforming back into his fox form and running from itachi, too bad naruto wasn't fast enough and got pinned to the tree. '' where do you think your gonig, kitsune'' whispered itachi in naruto's ear. before itachi could do anything else, a howl was heard near a bush and two wolves seperated itachi from naruto, transforming into wolf-tailed humans. '' what do you want with naruto-sama'' growled the silver-haired wolf. '' taking what's mine of course'' said itachi grinning madly. '' naruto belongs to noone, especially your kind" retorted iruka. '' and whos going to stop me'' said a chuckling itachi, but all of sudden stopped when he heard a menacing growl coming from the forest. when itachi glanced at the two wolves once more he saw them bowing in between naruto who was also in his human form once again, looking at red-head with stunning blood red eyes,and nine tails as well. '' kyubi-sama'' said kakashi. ''leave filthy human, you will not have my son'' growled kyubi.' _so he's the prince...interesting' _thought itachi. **'' leave human''** growled kyubi. '' fine i'll leave for now'' said itachi glancing back at naruto '' but i'll return once more for naruto-kun.'' naruto's eyes widened and he walked behind his father, shaking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES! finally i've finished the chapter, have internet in my laptop, and also have a break from school. well i need a little help with lemons that will come later so i need a little adivce so it'd help if you email me an idea use this email: ok soon i'll also realease my other stories and i was going to realease the chapter on the 25 but the internet got cut and i had to wait for it to be hooked back up...which was today also if you want to know what i look like you can see the pics of me in a video i made in youtube, now please review.

chow for now,YC


	3. captured

yo people this is chibisrule943, or in this story from now on yc except when i'm with itachi and naruto. the news is...hmmm i don't know...i guess happy new year and i guess i'll write more often seeing as i don't want to type on my birthday, which is in...23 days...so weird. the story will have no new chapters for a while since i'm still working on it and it will be your choice in what story you want me to type up next, first things first.

chibisrule943:ITACHI, NARUTO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!

(itachi walks in with pocky)

itachi: what

chibisrule943: don't what me mr., wheres naruto?

itachi: oh i guess i forgot to tell you, naruto's in boot camp

chibisrule943: ... fine , just don't stare at me while i do the disclamer:

**disclamer: i do not own naruto or any other anime only my fanfiction and naruto drawings , sobs.**

**warning: im sorry to say this story may contain boy on boy action or in a simple word yaoi, if you hate it, leave im not forcing it on you.**

chibisrule943: well anyway... i want a vote on which story to type next:

new chapter of crimsom fox wings- applause

new chapter of light and dark- applause

new chapter of the quest continues- cricket chirping

or a the release of one of my new stories: an uchihas forbbiden love or blue ridge college

itachi: why was thier a cricket chirping in the third choice?

chibisrule943: ma, it never was very popular, amber wasn't much of writer anyway only 42 hits

itachi: ok can the show start?

chibisrule943: sure, your highness

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2: captured

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(palace)

maids were scattering about in the palace, dodging items thrown by an enraged itachi. ''please sire, calm down,'' begged a maid named rin, but her pleas were left far from heard. itachi had arrived from the forest in rage earlier and had taken it as his responsiblity to wreak the palace, destroying anything in his path. ''ITACHI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!'' yelled a furious sasuke who heard from his personal servant, hinata, about itachi's wrath of destruction. itachi relaxed a bit , but he was calm enough to to talk. ''just needed to loosen up my mind,to think up a plan'' said itachi cooly with a smirk. '' i know you,aniki, you wouldn't lose control unless something interested you'' said sasuke. itachi chuckled , catching sasuke offguard. '' ku ku ku, you know me so well sasuke, but i won't reveal what i'm after in the moment.'' itachi walked off, leaving sasuke to deal with the mess his brother made.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(forest)

kyubi was angry , not at naruto, but the human that claimed his son for his own, itachi. ''dad...what do we do now?'' asked naruto. '' **grrr...i wont let that human have you, never!**'' growled kyubi ''**so from now on you'll be guarded 24/7**.'' '' WHAT!? no fair'' said a pouting naruto. '' **yes it is, your a prince and protection from bastard humans**'' said kyubi ''**so your guards will be iruka and kakashi**.'' '' ahhh, why them they're no fun'' said naruto. '' **would you rather it be jiriya or maybe your dear aunt tsunade**'' said kyubi sarcasticly. ''NO WAY!! the olds hag will you use me for money problems, and that old perv will just try to use my charms to attract woman'' grumbled naruto looking down. ''**well i guess it's kakashi and iruka'' **declared kyubi.'' hai father'' said naruto as said guards joined the duo. '' don't worry naruto, we'll protect you'' declared kakashi. '' yeah right , i still don't trust you, kakashi, with the fact you still read pervy sage's work'' snorted the prince. '' why,naruto, i'm hurt'' said kakashi crying fake tears. **''well off you go, i got work to do''** said kyubi ushering out his son and his guards to resign to paper work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(palace with itachi)

itachi was walking throughout the garden, smirking to himself. itachi had an idea on how to capture his kitsune. itachi strut through the garden in the direction he last met the kitsune and waited for the fox. itachi carefully hid himself in a tree, and twenty minutes later his prey arrived with some company. '_dam, why did those wolves have to come to...unless it was kyubi..no matter thier just an obstacle in the way of my prize'_ thought itachi seeing naruto be guared by the same wolves from the other day. '' naruto you may wander around , but you need to have iruka accompany you at all times'' said kakashi in a monotone voice.''YAY! iruka-sensei lets go'' cheered naruto oblivious to the plotting uchiha. '' ok'' said iruka jogging after the energetic prince. itachi was slightly glad the grey haired wolf didn't follow after them and swiftly stalked after the nine-tailed fox prince.'_hmm...wolves are dogs,right? so maybe this will work' _thought itachi as he took out a whistle and blew into it , getting iruka wriled up.

''what the hell was that? naruto stay here a sec'' ordered iruka as he trekked into the forest leaving behind naruto as he checked the last location of the weird noise, sniffing the air for any clues. as iruka reconized the scent, he got knocked out by itachi, who wearing a smirk on his face announcing to the world how soon he would get the kitsune. itachi tied up the wolf ,making sure to gag it's mouth up to not attract any unwanted attention. naruto was bored of waiting for iruka , so he decided to look for him. after a while of walking , naruto spotted brown fur near a tree, being the curious type, naruto pranced over to the object,immediatly wishing he hadn't, the lump of brown fur was iruka. '' IRUKA-SENSEI'' shrieked naruto in horror of seeing his dear sensei out cold. '' don't worry, kitsune, the wolf's not dead only sleeping'' said a voice that made naruto shiver. when naruto turned around he saw the object of his fears,trying to run only to stop though when he saw that itachi had a kunai to iruka's neck. '' are you really going to run when i got your in a death grip?'' asked a smirling itachi. naruto completly froze seeing iruka's situation, slowly asking '' wh-what do you want?'' itachi's smirk was still present when he decided to talk.

'' what i want is obiviously you , though if you did run i'd still catch you and your guard would have been killed by my hands, letting me win either way'' itachi dug his hand into his pocket ,pulling out a cylinder with a clear liquid in it '' drink this.'' naruto looked at the cyliner before retorting '' no way thats poison! im not drinking it.'' itachi growled '' drink it or else the wolf dies'' drawing the kunai closer to iruka's neck, drawing a bit of blood. '' don't please'' pleaded naruto.

''then drink it'' ordered itachi giving naruto the cylinder. naruto looked at the cylinder before downing it '_its for iruka'_ he thought has he finished it. while naruto was downing down the cylinder's contents he never saw the smirk playing on itachi face. the second naruto put the cylinder down he felt rather dizzy whispering '' what the hell- '' as he fell into itachi's arms.

'' your mine now, kitsune, now and forever'' whispered itachi chuckling a bit befor carrying naruto to the palace. from now on naruto was the itachi's pet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- wow...dam i got a headache, and i guess it's because it's 1:27 a.m. man no more late night typing for me, im lucky schools out til the 7th anyway people i'd like to pronounce a new segment to my story's called yc's corner where you ask a question or leave review and it gets put in the gallery...hmmm i still need to finish my report dammit... please review.

chow for now ,YC


	4. caged freedom

yo people this is yc and welcome to the first YC'S CORNER.

YC'S REVIEW CORNER

itachi: whats with the big entrance.

yc:heh heh, it had to be done...its the first episode.

itachi: ...hows this an episode, its not even in tv?

yc: whatever...since you complained about it, you say whats in the index cards.

(hands itachi index cards)

itachi: wtf, these are your lines.

yc: heh, whatever, your the one that complained,so you do it mr. perfect.

itachi: ... fine

REVIEW REPLIES:

ying9- lol, ying hope you liked the story like i loved yours.

w.w angel- hmm... i'll take the cookie only if it's chocolate chip, and cute review.

dragonfire04- i'll let you find out in the chapter ( smirk).

kags21- thanks, and hope you love the chapter. (itachi: do i have to read this?, yc: yes)

elvin dragon- i changed my mind about the deadline, with exams coming i can type more and i'll probably still type on my birthday anway.

ddd- why can't you just tell me your real penname, i really don't know who you are, but i still love your reviews.

hmmyaoi- love the reviews, including the first one about a 13 year old who can write real good...though i won't be 13 any longer seeing as my birthday is the 24th of this month, and also you had a typo in the 2 review, instead of soon you put son.

itachisgurl93- that's just how itachi is right now,_ arrogant uchiha's with thier stupid i own all motto _( itachi: hey , yc: what you know it's true, itachi: ..., yc: see)

noone cares enough- thanks for your reviews, YOUR AWESOME!!!!

shae lucas- thank you and hope you love the chapter.

itachi: there, happy now.

yc:whatever, god dam arrogant uchiha's, ok thats it for the reviews, after the chapter you may ask questions.

itachi: if they don't get bored...why didn't you type the chapter earlier?

yc:whatever do you mean.

itachi: don't play dumb, i know you finished the chapter a few days ago.

yc:idoit itachi, fine i didn't type it because i was reading my favorite book,a great and terrible beauty,it is so much like naruto even with a group that replaces akatsuki, so awesome im in page 177 out of 400 i got it this wednesday.

itachi: are you saying that naruto the show is boring

yc: no just that people should read it.

itachi: start the story

yc: first the warning and disclamer.

**disclamer: i do not and will never own naruto or any other anime (sobs)**

**warning:ok i advise that if you hate yaoi leave now or when the story starts limes probably next chapter, try one of my other stories instead a yaoi is when you have boy on boy action or in the best way to describe it, gay people making out.**

yc: i'll use my penname later or when i feel like it.

itachi: random.

yc: whatever hope you like the chapter...seriously the chapter was painful it has like 9 pages the other chapters are only 3 or 4, come on! oh well next weeks exams will be torture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 3: caged freedom

It was cold and dark as naruto opened his eyes to see nothing, but total darkness not knowing where he was or how exactly he got there, only remembering the clear cylinder, itachi, and a tied up iruka.

'_wait iruka! i got to save him!'_ thought naruto, but when he tried to move he found he couldn't. Upon closer inspection naruto found that his wrist were bound to bars, ones of his worst nightmare, a cage, panicing the poor kitsune. The lights flickered on, blinding naruto for a bit before a dark looming form stepped in front of the cage.

'' Hello, kitsune,'' said a dark voice that naruto knew all to well.

'' itachi'' breathed out naruto looking at the face of his enemy '' where am I, why am I here, and what did you do to iruka?''

Itachi chuckled before answering '' if you really must know, your in my palace, you'll be my new pet, and i think the other wolf may have found him.''

Naruto's eyes slit as he charged at the bars of his imprisonment, only to feel more pain than expected when the cage shocked him with jolts of electricity.Itachi laughed at the kitsunes failed attempt of escape '' foolish kitsune did you really think i'd put you in a regular cage...no you'd only escape, and plus it's fun to see you torture yourself, now come here'' reluctantly naruto walked toward itachi, who had already opened the cage door, the door to his freedom.

'' Don't even try it, kitsune, you can't escape from me, and you'll only make it worse for yourself'' said itachi, who had seen through naruto's mind.naruto's eye's widened in shock at the fact that his plan was revealed.

''hn...it's not that hard to read someones mind when they're in a cage'' scoffed itachi pointing to the floor beside him '' now come here.'' Naruto did as itachi ordered him to do, and got a collar as his reward.

'' What the hell?!'' said a confused naruto as he felt the slim cold metal touch is soft tan skin, the collar was the same color as itachi's eyes, red. itachi fastened the collar tighter on the kitsune's neck, and felt naruto start to struggle.

'' GET THIS OFF'' yelled naruto tugging on the collar trying to pry the thing off, only to no avail, '' GET THIS OFF, OR IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS.'' the collar started to hiss as sparks of electricity came out, shocking poor naruto, making itachi smirk.

'' now, now, kitsune, when your around me you should know better than to yell such language, understand'' said itachi. Naruto numbly nodded and walked back towards the cage when he heard a click, turning to see the uchiha with a leather leash hooked up to the collar.

'' where do you think your going, kitsune?'' asked itachi.

'' The cage to take the nap, and my name isn't kitsune, it's naruto'' said a fustrated naruto.

'' sorry...naruto-kun, but i'm going to a meeting and your joining me, now come'' said itachi pulling on the leash, knocking naruto down.

'_ugh...why me''_ thought naruto as he was drug out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(forest)

In the forest slept kakashi not knowing the fate that befell iruka and the prince, until two doves flew by perching on top of the wolf's head.

'' kakashi, wake up'' said one of the doves with pale lavender eyes.

'' God this wof is lazy, eh neji'' said the chocolate eyed dove.

'' yes, tenten, get me cold water, please'' asked neji.

''alright, koi'' said tenten bringing her love the pail of ice cold water that was bigger than her. the two slowly transformed into humans, neji into a male with a loose ponytail, while tenten a female with brown hair put into two seperate buns.

Neji smirked seeing the pail and quickly poured it on top of the poor unsuspecting wolf.

''wakey, wakey, Hatake you lazy ass wolf'' said neji.

kakashi was having a nice wet dream of his love iruka, when he felt himself freezing, jumping in the air howling seeing the culprits, two laughing doves...well tecnally a laughing dove and smirking devil bird.

'' Why'd you wake me up you dam birds" argued kakashi.

''Well you shouldn't have fallen asleep, iruka's knocked out and prince naruto has been kidnapped by that wretched king itachi'' snarled neji

'' what'' said an astonished kakashi. kakashi didn't wait for an answer and ran into the forest calling out for anyone, only to hear silence, until his super hearing hears a low whimper.

''IRUKA!!'' yelled out kakashi dashing towards the source of the whine, to find a tied up iruka, ''iruka what happened'' asked kakashi ungagging his comrade.

'' Kakashi... i'm sorry, he ambushed me and took away naruto'' said iruka softly and in a bit of a broken voice.

'_he must been yelling for help for a long time is voice torn up' _thought kakashi '_i really hope naruto doesn't get killed, rumors are that the uchiha are ruthless.' _

Kakashi bent down to iruka to soothe him '' it's ok 'ruka we''ll find him'' whispered kakashi.

'' I know, though i'm worried of what minato and kyubi will do to you when they find out'' said iruka.

'' its ok, iruka,besides i deserve every bit of punishment for snoozing around'' said kakashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(palace)

Naruto was feeling the pain of the stone cold pavement as he drug all the way from itachi's room to where the council held meetings...who knew the ground you walked on could someday get it's revenge? certainly not naruto. Since he was dragged all the way, he got scars all over his cute little kitsune face.

''Dammit , why'd you have to me, i could have walked , you know'' whined naruto.

Itachi's eye twitched at the kitsune's continous whining, '' if i let you, you would just try to escape and what did i say about foul language'' said itachi.

Naruto quieted down as they arrived at thier destination, The room was full of nobles,and princes from other lands who has come to meet with konoha's ruler. As itachi walked in , a young man with dark hair and charcoal colored eyes stepped in front of them, it was the uchiha prince sasuke, itachi's younger brother.

''Aniki, who is that, is he a demon?'' asked sasuke pointing at naruto.

'' Yes, sasuke, he is, i'll tell you in the meeting'' said itachi slipping past sasuke and sitting in a golden chair, to make sure naruto couldn't escape he tied the leash next to his armrest.The nobles stopped thier chatting and turned towards itachi, making an erie silence til it was broken by none other than the king of the mist.

''Itachi, the meeting is soon, but enlighten us with who your new pet is?'' asked zabuza with a menacing voice that sent chills down naruto's spine.

'' Why zabuza, i never knew you cared, i'm flattered'' said a chuckling itachi.

'' NO, i dont care itachi, just tell me who your pet is, cause those tails are making me nervous'' said zabuza slightly glaring at itachi.

''They should seeing as the tails say that, naruto-kun's the demon prince'' said a smirking itachi. Zabuza's eyes widened at the news, as did the other nobles, speakless seeing as they all knew what this could mean with the fox prince in thier captivity, it could mean the wrath of kyubi and great war causing thousands of deaths.Sasuke had dropped his cup of tea and glared angrily at his older brother, honestly what kind of king was he? Forget that question, Sasuke already knew the answer a long time ago.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ITACHI, WHAT THE FUCK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CAPTURE ANY DEMON ESPECALLY THE DEMON PRINCE''yelled sasuke.

'' I'm a king , sasuke, it allows me to do whatever i want even make citizens run around naked in the cold or in my case torture demon princes'' stated itachi calmly.

'' ITACHI, TAKE HIM BACK" yelled sasuke hysterically.

'' _**never**_'' stated itachi in a cold voice, '' the meetings canceled.''

Naruto flinched at itachi's voice, nervous at what itachi might do.

''YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE MEETINGS HASN'T EVEN HAPPENED'' yelled zabuza.

'' please my lord, calm down, it can be held next week seeing as he canceled it'' said haku, zabuza's personal assistent.

" fine,but next time uchiha don't overreact'' said zabuza exiting out of the meeting room with other nobles lagging behind.Naruto watched as they left, but then let out a yelp when he felt a tug on the leash.

''**kitsune, lets go**'' said itachi darkly but added something else more calmer'' oh and from now on kitsune, you have to call me master.''

Naruto's ears pricked up and his stood on end and growled '' _**what the hell?! human i will never call you master**_.'' itachi smirked and pressed a button on his bracelet, starting up the collar around naruto's neck shocking the poor fox prince, once again.

'' AUGH!!'' screamed naruto in agony dropping to the floor on his knees, stratching at the collar on his neck with his claws trting to escape from the excrutiating pain, causing itachi to just laugh at the kitsune's expanse.

'' sto-st-stop it , please!!'' yelled out naruto.

'' Please?who? kitsune'' said itachi.

'' Please...master itachi'' yelled out naruto. Immediatly the flow of electricty stopped, and naruto limped down to the floor.

''Next time, kitsune, that won't be your only punishment'' said itachi picking up naruto by the scruff and placing him on top of his shoulder. Itachi walked up the stairs , and through a hallway aligned with books , sneaking through to his bedroom.Naruto was abruptly woken up when itachi threw him into the bed, which felt soft and thats when naruto realized the bed was tarnished with silk blankets, and the pilloow only made him think of clouds.

'' Kitsune, no matter if you don't like the idea, but it seems you will have to sleep with me in my bed'' said itachi

'' WHAT I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU '' yelled naruto.

'' Naruto-kun my word is law,seeing as i own you, or do i have to put you in shackes tonight'' asked itachi

'' uh no...fine i'll take the bed, master'' growled naruto hesitantly going under the covers.

'' good boy'' said itachi givning a triumphant smirk following naruto into the bed.Naruto closed his eyes to sleep when he felt something, lean, muscular, and abnormally cold grip his waist sending shivers down his waist. the arms slowly drug him towards itachi's chest and gripped him in a more possessive manner.

'_un... why doesn't he jsu let go...i think i'll wait for him to go deeper into sleep and sneak out''_ thought naruto. Finally itachi's breath evened out , but his arms were still around naruto.

_'' great,...just great the bastard still won't let me go...let go''_ thought naruto as he tried to wiggle out of itachi's arms, finally succeding.As soon as he was out of itachi's grip he started for the door, only to stop when he saw itachi's hand searching for naruto.Naruto paniced, but quickly found a pillow placing it near itachi's wandering hand.Itachi's hand gripped the pillow and pulled it into his arms embracing it.

'' mmmm...naruto-kun your so soft'' moaned itachi hugging the pillow even closer.

''eh...poor pillow'' said naruto as he walked over to the door and accidently creaked the door, dropping to the floor when he felt more jolts of electricity run through him, except more stronger, turning around to see furious red eyes glaring daggers at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yc: my first cliff hanger, and i swear it's the longest chapter ever.

itachi:wasn't it?

yc:yeah...though i wish i was that pillow, lucky pillow.

itachi: is that all you have to say?

yc:hmmm... i guess i'll update my other stories more too seeing as because of the exams we leave early, ITS AWESOME!!!

itachi:anything else

yc: READ THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BEAUTY,its a novel that looks like naruto , with the whole secret evil organization killing your loved ones, oh and itachi wouldn't let me read the book while typing the chapter,EVIL!!!!

itachi: you wouldn't have finished the chapter and its 1:15 bye people go to sleep yc.

yc: whatever, stupid headache. please review.

chow for now, YC


	5. torturewhy me

hmmmm...what the hell am i doing...?

itachi: weren't you going to announce the day today?

yc: oh yeah, now i know thanks itachi-san

itachi:hn...

yc: ..ok (grin) today people is what i call 'YAOI DAY' which is when i type yaoi.

itachi: ..yes and next time it'll be your adventure stories , right?

yc: yes...now to the daily review corner.

**yc's review corner**

ying9: itachi is evil like the prologue said...if you could read it, and thanks for reviewing they incourage me to write more.

elvin dragon: hahahahah, the pillow scene was my favorite scene to write,oh my god, thanks for the comment about the story.

ddd: it's ok that you don't have a penname, and read the last part over again, last i checked naruto turned around and saw those red eyes..and i don't know where sasuke is.

noone cares enough: it only gets worse from here, but not to harsh like in little jinchuriki...i think thats how you spell it.

vixyfox: YAY!!! naru-chan people do love you.

eggymina: thanks and don't worry i'll take your advice.

sans-fire: yes!!! i love that scene!!

kags21: yes, yes he is, isn't great ...hmmm now i think im a sadist..though im not sure you tell me.

-------------------------------------

yc: and the last part of yc's review corner is this

**yc's reviewer hall of fame**

**Hmmyaoi with 2 reviews**

**Noone cares enough with 4 reviews **

**ying9 with 2 reviews**

**elvin dragon with 3 reviews**

**kags21 with 2 reviews **

**ddd with 4 reviews**

**vixyfox with 4 reviews **

**itachisgurl93 with 3 reviews**

**shae lucas with 2 reviews**

**raiten kitsune with 2 reviews**

**end of yc's review corner**

yc: yeah...i think the chapter is mainly or just rape since it's naruto's torture.

itachi: .._yes you think_

yc: ...careful itachi, i'm the author and can do anything to you (grin)

itachi: ...yeah right...one bad move and you could lose reviewers and get flamers instead (smirk) do you want that?

yc: fine...

**disclamer: i do not own naruto or any other anime...if i did...i'd be rich or poor depending on if you like me or not.**

**warning: did story will contain rape and lemons scenes with boy on boy action.**

yc: ok let the games begin!!! computer type the story.

itachi: ...

computer: ...

itachi: ...WTF!!! YOUR LAPTOP CAN'T TYPE THE STORY YOU HAVE TO!!!!

yc: ...it can in speech reconicisin mode...but it types words that i didn't say..because it mistakes my words for other words, except your name itachi.

itachi: ..hehhehe smart laptop.

yc: ...fine let me type the chapter...oh and it finished today

-------------------------------------------------

chapter 4: torture...why me

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, the intense glare with stunning blood red eyes, and the pain his body was feeling. The jolts of electricity were doing thier job: hurting him. Finally the pain was so intense, his body started to malfunction and slowly made him drop to his knees.

''YOU!!'' growled Itachi walking up to Naruto grapping a fist full of his blond hair '' KITSUNE, I TREAT YOU KINDLY, AND YOU DESERT THAT KINDNESS BY PLANNING TO ESCAPE, THIS ISN'T ACCEPTABLE!!!'' Naruto shook with fear as, grabbing a hold of the hand that held his blond hair.

''P-please, don't hurt me'' whimpered Naruto.

Itachi chuckled insanely '' why should I stop? your the one who disobeyed me and last i checked your my pet.''

Naruto stopped moving, slumping his arm down,causing Itachi to stop.'' Kitsune?'' questioned Itachi walking up to Naruto's slumped form to touch it, when Naruto looked up with an intence glare to rival Itachi's.

'' YOU, HA!! YOU NEVER TREATED ME NICE, HUMAN!''yelled an outraged Naruto who had instead of sapphire blue eyes, had ruby-red like his father kyubi. Naruto took a step forward and growled just as deep as his father, '' **YOU SICKEN ME!!!** **I WILL NEVER BE YOUR PET, OR ANYTHING LIKE A TOY TO ANYONE, ESPECALLY YOU**!!!''

Itachi gazed at the kitsune's eyes and saw something he despised, defiance.

'' Kitsune, what are you going to do, kill me?'' asked Itachi getting anwered with a clawed hand reaching for him, dodging it effectivly,'' i see...well just like the peasents in the kingdom that loathed me, you'll fail, except you won't get the pleasure of dieing,only living in hatred.''

Naruto went into a fighting stance preparing to fight, when more jolts of electrictiy paralyzed him.

''See kitsune, your efforts are futile, i have the upperhand as long as your wearing my collar and i intend to keep it that way'' said itachi,'' though i can forgive you, if you say sorry, then their will be no punishment.''

Naruto just glared at Itachi and defiantly growled his last free command ''**never.''** Itachi growled and pulled Naruto out of the room by his hair. Itachi had, had enough, he was going to break the kitsune to make sure it never happens again. Itachi dragged poor Naruto out of the room and into a stairway, leading them into the dungeon.

Itachi bound Naruto's hands together with shackles, trying his best not to laugh at the kitsune's pleas.

'' What are you going t-'' Naruto shut-up as he saw Itachi pull down his pants.

'' I'm going to make you scream'' growled Itachi walking over to Naruto preparing himself to pull off Naruto's pant's as well.

''No!!! let me go!!'' yelled Naruto trying to get away from Itachi.

''Hold still'' growled Itachi tearing off Naruto's pants instead, seeing as Naruto's coundn't stay still long enough for itachi to pull it off,'' besides i wanted to know how you tastd like the momnet i saw you at the lake.''

Itachi forcefully grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a kiss, using his tongue to get access into Naruto's mouth.Naruto pushed at the Itachi, trying to get the elder man away from him, but Itachi only tightened his grip, pulling his nails down on Naruto's skin, tearing his flesh drawing blood.

Itachi slowly let go after a while realizing he needed air. Naruto moved away from Itachi only to be forced to the floor by said Uchiha.

'' Where do you think your going, Kitsune, your punishment hasn't even started'' said Itachi turning Naruto over to have his belly touching the floor, he slowly pulled off Naruto's boxers, revealing his naked butt.

''No!!'' yelled Naruto struggling under Itachi's vicegrip.

'' No kitsune, i want to have you scream, so why stop?'' asked itachi going on top of Naruto,itachi had already pulled off his own boxers , and he began to straddle Naruto's hips,gripping it to stop anymore movement.

'' So it appears your a virgin, this will be interesting...though why stretch you when im wanting you to know pain not pleasure...that's only when your good'' said itachi smirking with his lust-filled eyes, picking up his throbbong member placing it at Naruto's entrance,''Now scream!!''

Itachi thrust his member into his entrance, gasping as shivers of pleasure penatrated his body, while Naruto bit his lip trying to keep in his screams of pain, but couldn't anymore as itachi thrust harder. Tears rolled down Naruto's eyes as each thrust tore deeper into him tearing old wounds and opening new ones as blood poured out.

Each thrust pulled deeper into him, pounding him on and on til it reached it's limit, spilling it's seeds inside of Naruto.

''Well I'm at my end for now, kitsune, but you should think before disobeying me, understand?'' asked itachi recieving a nod from Naruto,itachi took out his member, covering himself once more with his clothes, he unshackled Naruto and left the dungeon.

Naruto layed up listening to the silent and low tone of dripping water, until he faintly heard footsteps, turning around to see none other than, Sasuke, itachi little brother, looking at him concerned.

''you ok?'' asked Sasuke walking up to Naruto , helping by covering him up with a robe.

''I'm not, thanks to your brother'' said Naruto.

''He does it to everyone...but usually til they die..so your lucky'' said sasuke,'' come on , follow me to my room, I'm sure my wife,Sakura can help you.'' Pulling Naruto out of the dugeon and to his room.

--------------------------------------------------

yc: ...YAY IT WAS MY FIRST LEMON!!! i think it was my first lemon? im not so sure????!

itachi: ... your so confusing today...did Mr. computer type this for you?

yc: yes..yes he did

itachi: ...oookkkkk then

yc: ..ok people im too tired today...soooooo,my vampire fic will be tomorrow..and someone dies in that one...please don't kill me (yawn)

itachi: ...what else do you have to say.

yc: ..nothing really ...just review and tell me if the lemon was good or not...like i said or have never said...im new at lemon's...i have only read them in other peoples fanfics.

itachi: ...ok then, that all...so please review

chow for now, YC


	6. crude encounters

hey people this is yc here for another great chapter of ...(applause)

_**imprisoned kitsune**_

itachi: ..why are so...h-

yc: hyper

itachi: ...yea...

yc: ...because tomorrows saturdays..and leo's sleeping over that day!!

itachi: ...why again are you happy?

yc: ...because i haven't seen her in months...

itachi: ..but you only chatted in gmail for a while..

yc: ...yes and tomorrow im letting her post up populous in her fanartcentra

itachi: ..but it's your story...

yc: ..but she asked...and im to lazy to put it up in fanart..even though i have a profile there too.

itachi:. ...yeah whatever...

**yc's review corner**

ddd- lol, yes your in the hall of fame, and sasuke has a wife (smirk)...no can't...reaveal chapter...bashing...ugh...NOOO!!! (banging head on wall).

hope in the shadows - yes im 14..and sort of got addicted to yaoi the second i went to the yaoi colum.

kags21- yes, thank you people for the rewiews, THEY'RE AWESOME!!!

snowyangel-13- find out in the chapter...GOD I LOVE WRITING THIS STUFF!!

ladydrosselmeyer- well too bad!!! anyway enjoy the chapter..

ying9- the chapter was? ...it was 9 pages long!!...and don't so much about naru-chan..he won't get hurt by itachi-chan this chapter

vixyfox- yes he did...but hopefully you'll love this chapter.

hmmyaoi- was this really a great lemon? ...it was really short..and im not sure he's completly evil...

sans-fire- lol, don't worry end soon...(not talking about story but a pairing)

elvindragon- it's a miracle!! ...he's not emo even though itachi may have killed thier parents.

xelena- you will...probably next chapter though..

archer of earth- really, i know, im not that experienced in rape scenes...i have only read them in other fanfics.

rubymoon17- NO!! NARU!!! i agree with you!

noone cares enough- thank you for your very heartwarming reviews, hope you love the chapter!!

a kira- thank you!!...though itachi may get softer..

sunako1- ok...and here's your cookie for waiting (tosses cookie to sunako1)

iloveme5895- you will be glad though trust me...

**end of yc's review corner**

yc: ...woah...a lot of a rewiews...

itachi: ..what else is there to say..

yc: ...i don't know...

itachi: ..anyway here's the warning

**disclamer: i do not own naruto or any other anime...if i did...i'd be in a mansion..**

**warning: ...no..should i...umm...this story contains yaoi...but not in this chapter...though it does contain (grins) sakura bashing...hell yeah!!**

yc: ...not anything else to say...

itachi: ..well thier is something

yc: ..oh yeah i have in this chapter what you call a ABF as a character in the story

itachi: ...just say what it means

yc: ...your no fun it stands for AUTHORS BEST FRIEND...

itachi: ...ok now begin the chapter..

yc: ...

-------------------------------------

chapter 5: crude encounters

-------------------------------------

Naruto limped behind Sasuke, gazing at portraits as they passed them in the corridors. Finally, they stopped at a door with Sasuke's name imprinted on it in with diamonds.

''Ok, Naruto, were here,just cover your ears'' warned Sasuke before opening the door.

'_why cover my e-_' thought Naruto as he was interrupted by a loud,shrilly noise.

'' SASUKE-KUN!!'' squealed a pink-haired blob that glomped Sasuke.

''hey, Sakura,can you help my friend,Naruto?'' asked Sasuke.Sakura turned towards Naruto and smiled.

''Of coures,Sasuke-kun'' chirped Sakura, but Naruto saw a glint of something in her eyes.Sasuke slowly wrapped up Naruto's wounds in bandages, but had to go downstairs when someone called him down.

''Sorry.Sakura...i'll be right back'' said Sasuke as he walked out the door.Naruto heard the door close and turned his head to once pure-green eyes which now showed nothing but hatred.

''Sakura-ch-'' but Naruto counldn't say anything more when he suddenly went flying, hitting the wall.Sakura had slapped him hard, the proof was the red mark that now marred his face.''w-w-why'' said Naruto.

'SHUT THE HELL UP, DEMON'' yelled Sakura walking over to Naruto and roughly picking him up by his hair '' GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!! BECAUSE OF YOU SASUKE WILL HAVE LESS TIME WITH ME...he's my sasuke-kun.''

Sakura kicked Naruto in the stomach and was about to do it once more, when a hand stopped her, by roughly grabbing her by the hair, stopping all movement.

''AUUUGHH!!!'' screamed Sakura.

She was pulled by her hair to her attacker who whispered softly in her ear '' what are you doing to my kitsune, Haruno.''

''I-I-Itachi..'' whispered Sakura.

''well...''asked Itachi,'' why were your hurting my Naruto-kun?''

''h-h-he deserved it'' said Sakura.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her response and pulled harder on her hair ''all I saw,Haruno-san was Naruto-kun befriending my dear younger brother, is that really a reason to punish someone...''

The door once again opened to reaveal Sasuke who looked confused as to why Itachi was hurting his wife.

''Sasuke-kun...h-help me...'' pleaded Sakura as she tried to break away from Itachi's grip, but to no avail as he only pulled harder.

''ANIKI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA!!'' yelled a really confused Sasuke as to why Sakura was with an angry Itachi pulling her hair right after a meeting he had.Sasuke became more angry though when he saw Naruto with more bruises...and a handprint on his face...he growled as he relized the truth of the situation...Sakura had hit Naruto...

Sasuke pondered now...was Sakura lying to him all his life?..was he only someone's property?!

Sasuke hated being used...and now Sakura was the object of his outrage.

''Little brother do you the see the lie thats always been in front of you'' taunted Itachi with his famous smirk.

''Sasuke-kun i didn't hurt Naruto-kun, Itachi did it'' pleaded Sakura''he came here again to hurt Naruto-kun...and i tried to stop him.''

Sasuke looked over at Itachi to see him glaring at Sakura, while Naruto...was still on the floor contemplating on why he had to get caught..and rambling on about his old life..

''Sakura...'' growled Sasuke.

''Sasuke-kun..'' said sakura, '' i didn't do it.''

''SHUT-UP...WRETCH YOUR LIEING TO ME..DID YOU LIE TO ME THROUGH OUR WHOLE MARRIAGE..WAS IS REALLY NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU'' yelled Sasuke.

''no...please Sasuke-kun...believe me...i love you'' said Sakura who was now sobbing'' don't throw our life away please!!'' Sakura hugged Sasuke pleading for forgiveness.

''NO..GET OFF...YOU HURT A FRIEND...AND THOUGHT ONLY OF ME AS YOUR LITTLE TROPHY..WELL I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!'' yelled Sasuke pushing her off him.

**(AN: THIS IS SO MY FAVORITE PART...HAHAHA READ IT..LOL)**

Itachi smirked ''Well...how about I seal the deal.'' Itachi walked over to Sakura and picked her up,carrying her to the door. ''bye Haruno'' said the smirking Itachi , before he threw her out the door and watched as she plumeted down into the koi pond, drenching her gown.

Sakura shivered as the cold water reached her skin and she hastily ran out of the Uchiha complex sobbing her eyes out.

''AND STAY OUT WRETCH!!!'' yelled Itachi **(An: ..lol..it's funny of itachi).**

Itachi closed the door and wnet back to Sasuke's room.

''ok Sasuke...can you give me Naruto-kun...he needs to rest'' asked Itachi.Sasuke nodded and handed Itachi the now sleeping Naruto.Itachi held onto Naruto bridal style and walked off to his room placing Naruto on the bed before going to the library to read a book.

--------------------------------------------------------

(Kyubi's castle)

Kakashi held Iruka closely has they walked down the hall way to tell Kyubi of thier failure.Kyubi would be furious when he found out..and Kakashi wasn't sure what to expect..but he hoped it wouldn't mean losing his sweet Iruka.

The two finally arrived at throne where they bowed to Kyubi.

''**whats the problem..shouldn't you be with my son'' **said Kyubi.

''well you see...uh...''said Iruka.

''uh..how can we put this..'' said Kakashi. thinking slowly over his options.Kakashi could either tell the truth and die...tell a lie..but then Kyubi could find out and kill him..or also thiers the runaway like a chicken tactic but it never works. **(AN: who said it doesn't running away from mom...or i could be worng). **Just as Kakashi chose choice 2 Neji appeared.

''**what is it Neji?''**questioned Kyubi.

''my lord,it seems your son as been kidnapped by that human...Itach Uchiha'' said Neji.

**''what?!!! how could this happen''**yelled Kyubi.

''eh..he sort of caught us off guard'' said Iruka.

Kyubi growled and threw over his throne.A persenal servant for the king walked up to him to calm him down.

''Please sire...calm down'' begged the young servant woman.

**''Leo...i just can't..not without my son**..'' said Kyubi. **(AN: wow hi leo...heheh she's my best friend..in real life and some of my stories.)**

''Lord...we'll get him back..want me to get Minato-sama for you'' asked Leo.

Kyubi though for a moment before nodding to Leo, "**yes..but just tell him it's for a meeting.''**

"yes sire...'' said Leo before walking away.

"Your highness were sorry...were sorry'' said both Kakashi and Iruka.

**'' well..i can see that...your punishment...will be to find Naruto''**said Kyubi.

Inner Kakashi cheered at the fact he still had his Iruka.

**''And also'' **said the grinning Kyubi...**''Kakashi..no..iruka-chan for you for a week**.''

'NNNOOOO!!!'' yelled Kakashi.

------------------------------------

(Uchiha castle)

Itachi slowly crept up the stairs to his big room opening the door to see an adorable sight of his kitusne sleeping on the bed curled up with his tails wrapped around his body like a pillow.Itachi walked up to Naruto and softly climbed onto the bed as well.

Seeing Naruto sleeping soundly on the bed made Itachi smile warmly so he started to caress his kitsune's whiskered cheeks.Bored with Naruto's cheeks he moved onto touching his soft hair,petting it softy, getting startled when Naruto moved into his touch.

The bonds hair was so addicting and slowly his own eyes glazed over as he was over taken by slumber, mumbleing softly ''I love you my sweet kitsune'' before going into his own dreamland.

--------------------------------------

yc: ...YAY!!! I FINISHED IT!!!

itachi: ...you mean you typed it after way too long..

leo: ...yeah...wat he said..

yc:...LEO!!

leo: ..huh...wat?

itachi: ..how are you here...didn't you leave after the sleep over..?

leo: ..i did...but i wanted to say hello to yc's fans HELLO PEOPLE!!!

yc: ...ok people (grins) i've been taking too long because three reasons..

leo: ..one...your sleepover with me...

y: ...f-cat writes test...

itachi: ..you were finishing populous's 2 chapter

y: ..yup!!

(leo and itachi grin)

leo: one more thing...

itachi: YOUR LAZY

y: ..and also im in an amv contest with leo..so thats 5 things..

itachi: ..any news for populous?

y: ...yes..the next story i put up...WITH THE BEST LEMON I EVER MADE!!

itachi: ...you mean it's all about pleasure..unlike your rape scene..

y: ...yup...so please review..and i'll update early...im already done with populous's 2 chapter..and i swear the lemon is worth it...(licks lips) so good (faints)

leo: ..ok just review for yc's story..

itachi: ...do it and i'll give you pocky, or yc's dog-shaped cake...

leo: ...didn't she already eat it?...

itachi: ...maybe...and also leo's not getting populous in fanart cental..she forgot...

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE...YAAAAA!!

chow for now, YC


	7. AN: READER REQUESTS

**ATTENTION!! ATTENTION!!!!**

ok people it's yc here...and no it's not a new chapter...but probably something better shrug.

ok anyway all im saying is that from today to whenever im going to do any request you want!!!!

from yaoi lemon's,updates,to even new stories...i don't know when i'll stop though...so just either give it to me in a review or if you want it to be private please message me in my profile. for any people that review annoynomously...you can also request something.

**rules: (for me and you)**

**1. ok people just give me an idea if it's a new story you want like some minor details.**

**2. I won't steal the idea beacase i'll give you credit too.**

**3...if you don't like it...then...i'll either re-do it or sulk...**

**4. any idea is great...it'll be fun to have imgination**

**5. im just doing this to dedicate to some people that want it...i want to know what you like.**

**6. and no request is too silly or stupid...and don't yell at me or bother me all the time about it.**

ok...anyway people my first request came from HMM-YAOI she's my friend on the site and you may know her...if not...go to my profile...

also if anyone's interested in a beta-reader i'll be glad to help..it's fun and relieves my stress.

anyway review your request for anything...or PM me of course


	8. a long day's ending

Hey people…. it's been way too long…but I'm glad to say..IM BACK WITH MORE!! (smirk) after a long time I'm actually updating this story, hope you didn't forget about it. Hope you love the chapter anyway even if It took way too long then necessary to make it.

Y:…. it's true…I really am sorry DON'T HURT ME!!

Itachi:… or for that matter don't hurt the story….I'll make sure to punish her later with homework or worse…chores for making you wait.

Y:…….. TRAITER!!

Itachi:.. shut up and just do the…whatever you do in the beginning

Y:…..right…. (sticks tongue out at itachi)

Itachi: …watch it or I'll rip it out

Y:…. NOOOOO!!

**Yc's review corner**

**LadyDrosselMeyer: well you'll see in this chapter…although I'm pretty much hoping it turns out good or great…it's been a while since I worked in this story.**

**Kags21 :…..um….well I thank you for the continuous reviews…but your in for a surprise when I post this….**

**HMMYAOI:… ONEE-SAN!! lol….finally I got the heart to make it again….evil head it was up to tricks…evil me.**

**ddd: well thank you…I do try my best to make things cute like my other animal Naruto stories.**

**ying9: well I thank you also for reviewing your opinion…though I like a good itachi…and at times a really pervy or evil one.**

**Vixyfox: lol well I know what you mean about Sakura…she's such a bitch in the story..oh well she's not in it anymore… (evil laughter)**

**ElvinDragon: lol that was so my favorite part to type..itachi throwing out little miss princess out into the cold water….hmm…wonder if Kishimoto will do that…..**

**LeoXsasori101:…..LEO I KNOW IT'S YOU!! and…to answer your question….It just fits with the plot…Itachi saves him so it doesn't matter at the moment..as long as he falls in love with him somehow before the war….**

**Shae Lucas: well basically I hate her too..which is why I thought of getting her back by making itachi throw her into the Koi pond.**

**snowyangel-13: thank you for the compliment…though I'm wondering if I can continue the way it was written instead of confusing you…it's been a while since I worked on this.**

**Aangsgirl: the review still sends shivers down my spine lol….it's just funny and evil at the same time…oh well anyway hope you like the story.**

**iloveme5895: well I hope I see you this chapter too..and I'm glad you like it so far.**

**End of Yc's review corner**

Y: …lol so many reviews to reply too oh well I still like using Yc's review corner

Itachi:….fine…whatever

Y:Meh….

**Pairing: Itanaru and maybe hints of other pairings**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto and I never will**

**Warnings: As always for this sort of thing it will contain yaoi which is boy on boy action for newcomers……but then again how are you a newcomer…? **

Y:…hmmm….maybe it won't have a lemon in this chapter….maybe a teaser for next chapter..though it mostly will have fluff first.

Itachi:..right I itachi being nice to Naruto….what next? Sasuke falling in love with Orochimaru?

Y:…….WEIRDO!!

Itachi:…what?

Y:…oh…nothing

Imprisoned Kitsune

Chapter 6: A long days ending..

Sunlight hit a tanned face as birds chirped as a new day struck. The tanned body shifted on the bed not wanting to get up due to exhaustion. Blue shot open as flashes of the previous ran around through his thoughts making him get up. The blond winced in pain as his body pulsed with pain. The blond whimpered as his body continued to pulse, turning around as the door swung open.

''Naruto-kun……'' Said a raven-head he knew all to well as his abusive master, Itachi. The blond just turned around not looking at Itachi, causing the young king to feel slightly hurt but smiled walking over to the kitsune.

''Y-yes….I- I mean master….'' said Naruto in a whisper.

''Naruto-kun…don't be afraid of me….''said Itachi.

''…….no….no…you're the one that hurt me….'' Said Naruto looking down at the bed as a few tears trailed down his cheek,'' how can I not fear you….you took me away from my whole family….my friends.''

Itachi took a step towards Naruto only to stop as the kitsune glared at him, causing him to step back at the intensity of the glare. Naruto growled at Itachi and looked away, licking the wounds he could reach from the 'pink thing' incident.

Itachi glowered…. he had it…he would get near Naruto even if it meant getting killed by the depressed and apparently vengeful Kitsune. Itachi walked towards Naruto ignoring Naruto as the kitsune glared at him showing his bared fangs.

''Naruto-kun….I'm not going to hurt you…honestly….you don't have to be scared I'm only going to keep you safe from now on'' Said Itachi as he cautiously approached Naruto, moving away to escape a clawed hand.

''Don't get near me…'' muttered Naruto Darkly as he just kept his head down, but Itachi noticed as he walked closer, ruby red eyes.

''Naruto-kun…'' trailed off itachi taking a couple steps closer til he couldn't anymore. Naruto growled at the intruder only to be ignored, red eyes opening in shock as sudden warmth embraced his body. A gentile hand caressed his back, rubbing it slightly as the red in his eyes soon dwindled to thing as his anger cooled down.

''I-itachi….please…don't hurt me anymore….'' whispered Naruto in a low tone as his right hand went down and grasped Itachi's shirt, shaking a bit.

''shhh….shhh.. Naruto-kun it's ok…I'm here and I'm going to protect you, the other day I saved you from that wretched…..Haruno… she's gone and I'm glad,'' said Itachi as he gently smiled at Naruto.

''She is?...but Itachi-san…….'' trailed of Naruto as Itachi looked down at Naruto calculating what to do now before deciding to stand up. ''Itachi…..'' said Naruto softly once more.

''Calm down Naruto-kun….it's ok…'' Said Itachi leaning down towards Naruto placing a loving kiss in the kitsune's forehead, who blushed at the gesture,'' Now you must be hungry right?''

''it's ok…I'm f-'' Naruto was silenced as Itachi popped a chocolate strawberry into his mouth with a grin, making the blond turn red.

''I said to eat…now eat or I'm feeding you myself'' ordered Itachi holding up a bowl of freshly picked fruit in front of the blond. Naruto looked at the fruit slightly before taking the bowl and eating another chocolate strawberry as Itachi smiled before going inside his bathroom.

''……Thank you….,'' said Naruto in a low almost inaudible voice, yet Itachi grinned to himself as he still heard it.

--

The castle walls boomed as footsteps stormed passed the hallways unrelenting in each step, each step closer to the king. The footsteps belonged to no other than the king's older brother, Minato Namikaze. He was once heir to the throne but gave it all away for freedom to roam the lands.

The tall fox like man roamed past the servants who stood in awe at his powerful and also muscular figure..yet ne paid no heed to their wandering eyes as he had not come to be himself, but a knowing brother.

Minato made a stop in his strides as a figure approached him with higher class servant clothing, he knew her, Kyuubi's top and most loyal servant, Leo.

''Leo-chan…I'm here as asked…what has my dear brother done this time'' asked Minato with a look of worry in his blue eyes.

''It's not my place to say your highness… please follow me,'' Said Leo politely as she did a subtle curtsey before walking off with Minato towards a closed door in which she opened as soon as the one inside it heard her knock.

''Right ahead, Sire,'' said Leo waiting for Minato as he nodded and stepped in before her. Leo looked outside in caution before sealing the door shut to make sure no one outside heard the conversation, seating herself on one of the far of tables as Minato talked to Kyuubi.

''Hello, younger brother..'' said Minato smiling to the red-head who tensed as The older of the two sat down on his opposite side.

''**isn't it a great day, Aniki?**'' Asked Kyuubi trying to loose the tenseness with small talk.

''Kyuubi……what have you done this time….what has happened?'' Said Minato with narrowed eyes, looking at the still stiff little brother of his.

''**I…..well..Naruto just went off on his own….when**…'' Said Kyuubi.

''When what?'' questioned Minato pleading for an answer.

''**Konoha kingdom.. Uchiha Itachi kidnapped him to claim him as his own….or…or worse**..'' Said Kyuubi gritting his teeth.

''Brother…..'' Trailed off Minato.

''**They dam took him…. Itachi took my son, all I had left of Kira…..**'' mumbled Kyuubi'' **She told me to protect him and I failed her……why…?''**

''You didn't….all we have to do is get him back…even if it means declaring war on Konoha Kingdom…they will suffer for this…'' Growled out Minato.

In the other side of the room Leo watched with a worrying look hoping for it to end, If war was declared. They may be stuck in bloodshed and lose everything and everyone.

Kingdoms were colliding, but will it be the end or a beginning of anew?

--

Y:….YATTA!! IM DONE!! … I have a few surprises..but you have to wait a bit to find out…lol

Itachi:…well at least you didn't forget how this story goes…

Y:…I think I did but made it a little new..

Itachi:… hn

Y:…ok…..this is part of an event called '' welcome back imprisoned Kitsune''…but I decided to put it up early…..so this and populous will be up today……and tomorrow or Friday 2-3 more….so stay tuned.

Itachi:… and review

Chow for now Yc


	9. Note to followers:

Chibisrule943,

This is just a note to all who follow me that I just wonder. WHY. Why or rather how do you keep finding me with how old my stories are, and the long span of "last updated sometime 1 or 2 years ago." I give props to those people for finding my story somehow. But, this note isn't for an story update.

I've been thinking for a while, and thought I should either delete the stories, OR re-make them. It'll be a challenge seeing as I've lost count of the ones I made, I think 20 or so are in-complete out of the 30 I've made? Yeah. Well, I think re-making the stories will make me wanna update. Also, I've been distracted a little with school work and...Marvel.

Fucking. Marvel.

I'm cosplaying from it, shipping characters like crazy, planning to cosplay at conventions as the characters. Just a list of conventions I am planning/thinking about: Shado-con, Mega-con, Dragon*con, Anime-Boston. Just a few, but not all of them are for certain. Also, I've gotten into different ships too for Naruto, if you've read my latest fic that is Hashirama x Madara.

But I do promise this, and for more updates, and for questions you'd like to ask me about "if you will continue this fic" or "can you make me a one-shot for this couple" I'd discuss this in my Tumblr. I'm using that more often, so you can get daily updates from me that way.

Or rather, here, things I'm using more often...or going to use more often. (Archive of my Own is the "going to use more often" one)

I use this every day, so you can contact me through it with requests or questions, or even hate if you really must.

Http anonymoussolitaireflamingo dot tumblr

For Archive of our own: The Solitaire Trickster is my username.

I will give you an advanced warning that I will be making more fics that will include Marvel Characters. The ships will be either: Frostiron (Loki x Tony), Superhusbands (Steve x Tony), or Thunderfrost (Thor x Loki)

I hope to hear from you all soon, and if you follow my tumblr i'll follow you as well, but please know I haven't forgotten about you all and my fics.

And yes, "The Solitaire Trickster" is my new name, along with Sirwonderousmary or Shikijou. All me if you fnd them in Da, Facebook, cosplay dot com , or any of those types of sites.

-Chibi


End file.
